custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lelaka
Lelaka is a weaver living in the City of the Mask Makers. Biography Early Life Lelaka was born in the Region of Fire along with her younger sister, Shizi, but her family moved to the City of the Mask Makers when she was seven. Through the years, she was taught to weave, particularly in tapestries, and she showed quite the talent at making them. She set up a booth at the local marketplace, selling the tapestries she and her mother created, making an income source for her family. Romance Roughly half a year later, Ekimu the mask maker stopped by Lelaka's booth and purchased a particularly elaborate tapestry she had designed. He began to visit more frequently, eventually visiting every day. At some point, The two grew romantically attracted to each other. Ekimu's brother, Makuta, found out about Lelaka's relationship after he caught her and Ekimu kissing without their masks. What they were doing didn't perturb Makuta as much as the fact that Ekimu had kept this secret from him for three or four months. Becoming hellbent on ending Ekimu's relationship, he made up a rather unsavory lie about Ekimu's private life and "felt morally obligated" to share it with Lelaka. It is unknown whether he used his Mask of Control to influence Lelaka's opinion, but she believed him either way. She left Ekimu after saying she refused "...to be one of your--your toys!" The Great Cataclysm Lelaka was one of the few Okotans who decided not to go to the Festival of Masks in Capital City. During the Festival, Makuta showed off his newest creation: the Mask of Ultimate Power. When Ekimu knocked off the mask, the force created a shockwave that was felt throughout the entire island. As the Mask Maker City was surrounded by mountains, it was protected from the blast for the most part, but that didn't prevent an earthquake from occurring. Lelaka was practicing with a bo-staff at a tree at the time, and when the earthquake hit, the tree fell on top of her, breaking both her legs. Currently, she is recovering from her injuries. Abilities and Traits As a weaver, Lelaka can create elaborate patterns and designs via tapestries. She also practiced fighting with her own personal bo-staff, though in her current condition she is unable to fight. Lelaka is passionate and bold, refusing to let anyone or anything control her or her actions. She loves trying out new experiences, though this has more often than not gotten her in trouble. She has a tendency to force her opinion on others, while not giving them a change to voice their own views. Physical Description Lelaka has red and gold armor. She wears a red protector mask made by Makuta, as she doesn't want anything made by Ekimu. Her eyes are greenish yellow. As of recently, she's only seen sitting or lying down, as her legs are broken and cannot stand. Appearances * Dealing With Him * Behind the Mask Category:Okotan Category:Characters Category:Generation 2